ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gil Garden Guide by Egomzez
Gil Gardening I've been doing this for a very long time and thought I'd add my experiences. I have 10 brass pots growing on 13 mules. Except for one in Jueno, all mules are located in Bastok and exit the MH to Bastok Mines. There is a NPC in the Chocobo Stables and the AH is there as well. This, as you will see, makes selling the harvest and mailing the proceeds very fast. The pots are the only furnishing in the MHs, so the pots sit on the floor. I check my plants once per day, which is typically once every RL 24-26 hours. I harvest every 6 days, meaning that if I plant on October 23, I will harvest on October 29. Edit: I only feed with water crystals. I also pay no attention to what day I plant or what day I harvest (although I try to avoid harvesting on Windsday). I NPC everything harvested. Fire crystals, Tokopekko, all of it is sold to an NPC. I realize that I could probably make more gil if I AH'd some things, but my intent is to generate gil with minimal effort. So even though the NPC pays 14 gil per fire crystal, I don't care. Give me the gil. Following is a listing of the average income generated from all 13 mules for a seven-week period. While I'm sure the advice you give regarding purchasing tables and checking the plants multiple times per day is well-intentioned, it's not necessary in order to generate a nice, supplemental cash flow with fairly minimal effort. It takes me approximately 15 minutes to check all 130 pots once per day. On harvest days, it takes me exactly 5 minutes per mule to harvest, plant new seeds, run to the NPC, sell everything, mail the gil and then run back to the MH. That's 65 minutes, or 1 hour and 5 minutes. So my total time investment is (15 minutes * 5 days) + 65 minutes = 140 minutes, or 2.33 hours per cycle. This time estimate does not include the time necessary to purchase/send seeds and water crystals. I do this on the days when I feed the plants and it adds approximately 30 minutes to the process. So my total time investment is approximately 3 hours spread over six days. I hope this information is helpful. --tahpo 16:10, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks That's awesome. I do see, though, that the average per mule value can go up with the right circumstances and efforts ( i will post data to show that soon ), but the time put into, over all with the more frequent checks, could be spent getting some XP. You ROck! Egomzez 18:34, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Wooden Pots I can confirm that wildgrass is a successful crop. I became quite contented with mules growing wildgrass; my desire for Trees and even Arcane flowerpots diminished greatly. My desire for wooden flowerpots grew, quite outpacing the available supply. Wooden flowerpots double or even triple the yields of wildgrass; I recommend adding them as a final piece of the wildgrass strategy. Promethean 19:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) My gardening experience I've been growing wildgrass and selling to an NPC for quite a long time now. Since november 2008 (when i started) I've tried gardening wild onions for money but the AH price was very fluctuating . That led me to grow tree saplings. However , the gil gain over time was far from great and that led me to wildgrass gardening. Compared to those other two gil gardens , wildgrass gardening really shines. however some additional things emerged from my experience that you may wish to check for your guide. *Being a bastokan , i have 1 main character and 7 mules . The mules are all bastokan with brass pots , except one is windurstian with earthen pots and one is sandorian with brass pots. *I have overwhelming earth aura on my main, and faint on the others ; moghancement (gardening) on all , using different tables (maple, workbench, secretaire, pots over other furniture) to obtain it. *IMHO , furniture type and aura strength DO NOT influence the crops noticeably. *IMHO checking plants every 24 - 30 hours (even more) is all you need and crops are still good. *IMHO lightning crystals offer better average crops(22-25k/mule average), while fire/water may yield better or worse(15/35k) results based on the attention you put on the day you plant/feed, and whether you harvest around full moon or not, and on sheer luck ,since you can get gysahl greens which are almost worthless, or garidav/tokopekko which are better gain than azouph/sharug. the good thing is that if you are taking your time and paying attention to elements and days, the odds to harvest garidav/tokopekko can increase a bit. *earthen pots + lightning crystals yield much less water crystals (like half) than shown in the table. i bought earthen pots based on that and it was a disappointment. *IMHO making bastokan mules and gardening using lightning crystals pays slightly better. Water crystals often sell fast for good gil in the bastokan AH. they are cheaper in other AHs. Also bastok mines has all you need near MH and will save you some time. *IMHO is better to do everything as fast as possible than to watch the day you plant. The increase in crops isn't worth the day lost waiting: just harvest and plant ASAP so you can start growing new stuff and you will make up for it. *with moghancement 30+ hours without checking doesnt kill the plants, and still yields perfectly normal crops. *Be thorough,save time on your logins! send seeds/ crystals at once, and when harvesting , sell everything and send the money before you come back in MH. with many mules, wasting logins can be very time-consuming. you could use that time exping, crafting , farming or whatever. *growing wild onions isnt good . The price has lowered a lot , and the crops yield half of the money a good gil garden can yield. There also is a lot of competition. Even if you are into cooking, it simply isn't worth it. *as for tree saplings , 30k/mule every 2 weeks isn't worth it. *ATM the only things that can improve these results MIGHT BE gil garden with wooden pots, or elemental ore growing with arcane pots. they require investment though. *You can win wooden pots and even arcane pots with the chocobo hot and cold game and a good choco in advanced areas. I got 3 wooden and no arcane so far this way (in more or less 2 months in which i dig once daily) This was enough to convince me to start breeding a digger chocobo on another mule to have an extra daily chance) Will add information in the future, hope this is useful Nunzio -Asura server --Nunzio81 12:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) My 2 Gil Using 3 Mules, one in each nation, using the local pottery and water crystals, I average 23k per harvest.--Tellah of Carbuncle 00:47, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Regarding the Use of Superstition I like your use of superstition, "use the pot of the starting city until proven otherwise" as a baseline assumption, rather than rock solid advice. Good overall advice and number-crunching. I would suggest that you give a tip or link to increasing Fame in the various cities as a way to increase what NPCs pay for the goods. --Ctownwoody 18:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Regarding this advice, I've done a few months worth of preliminary testing (15 crops, 5 each of the three recommended crystals) and so far my harvests seem to indicate that the opposite is true. I started with 30 earthen pots (because the only mule that had money on it was Windurstian) and divided them between three mules, one in each city. Each also had a wooden table, and no other furnishings to eliminate as many variables as possible. During the tests all three gardens were fed the same crystal per crop, all were checked an equal amount of times, and all actions were performed on the same day (i.e. if it was time to feed the plants and it happened to be Firesday, I made sure that there was enough time to feed them all before the day changed, and if there wasn't then I waited til Earthsday to feed them), again to eliminate variables. After nine harvests the gardens in Bastok and San d'Oria proved to be about 40% more profitable overall than the Windurst harvests. With these results in mind I kept the earthen pots in Bastok and San d'Oria, but bought five each of the ceramic and brass pots and used those for the Windurstian mule's garden. I used this setup for another six crops. The results for the Bastok and Sandy gardens were similar to the original outcomes, but the Windurst results were drastically different. The brass pots outperformed the ceramic by about 10k over the six harvests, but both types grossed more profit than earthen pots in Windurst, again by roughly 40%. Long story short, while by no means definitive, it seems safe to say that using a pot other than the one available in that city will give you better results, presumably by about 30-40%. --Kalantaru 01:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC)